hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Thalesian Amber
The is an Eureka that was in the possession of Ragins. It is related to the phenomenon of . Description It is a long, cylindrical rod made out of amber, with a small threaded part next to one of its edges. When in use, it's common to discharge small electric sparks through the threaded section. To activate the Amber's power, apparently the user must swallow it, as Ragins was seen with it stuck in his throat.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 8, Page 4 To get the knowledge inherent to it, it's implied that static electricity must be induced by rubbing an amber stick with another material like fur, electrifying it, which causes the amber to attract other materials like feathers.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 8, Page 5 Powers It's implied that the Amber can give an adapter to obtain some knowledge about electric phenomena. When used, therefore, it involves the manipulation of electricity in several aspects. * Electric Discharge: The user is able to flow electric charge through almost any surface. When used on living beings, it can even burn the body entirely,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Page 6 or, if the being is resistant enough, make it unable to feel pain.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Page 15 It's also possible to conduct an immense charge through walls, destroying anything on the discharge's way.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Page 7 ::Lightning Bolt: The user causes electric discharges without making contact with the target, that descends from the air and shocks them, eventually causing heavy injuries that can make the opponent faint.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 8, Page 6 ::Electrical Impulse: The user discharges electricity on their own cells in the form of electrical impulses, stimulating their muscles' cells greatly, which allows them to perform swift moves for to attack and evade.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Page 4 So far, no changes on the user's eyes were noticed when using the Amber. It's known that the powers can be countered by throwing oil at the user, preventing them from discharging electricity with the risk of being completely burned if done so.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 8, Pages 14-15 Burning scientist.PNG|Ragins burning a person with his Electric Discharge. Ragins breaks roof.PNG|Ragins destroys a pillar with an Electric Discharge. Bolt.PNG|Ragins discharging a Lighting Bolt at Haiji and Alan. Ragins creature.PNG|Ragins shows his modifications on a Killed's creature. Fast Ragins.PNG|Ragins' quick movements when enhancing the transmission of his Electrical Impulses History Given the Eureka's name and the event that happened with Thales, it's likely that this amber was the one he electrified. At some point, it was obtained by Ragins, a Mavro. However, he was killed and the White Joker took possession of it.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 10, Page 6 Influence The Amber and its characteristics are related to a demonstration of a philosophy defended by Thales, in which he rubbed lodestone and amber together and made them attract each other, therefore stating that the objects were alive and thus there was no difference between the living and the dead; they simply change. (c. 624 BC – c. 546 BC) was a pre-Socratic Greek philosopher from Miletus in Asia Minor, and one of the Seven Sages of Greece. Many, most notably Aristotle, regard him as the first philosopher in the Greek tradition. Thales attempted to explain natural phenomena without reference to mythology and was tremendously influential in this respect. Trivia * Despite the reputation given to Thales for pioneering studies in the electricity field, Thales attributed the attraction effect between bodies to the phenomenon of magnetism. References Navigation